Mobile communications have changed the way people communicate and mobile phones have been transformed from a luxury item to an essential part of every day life. The use of mobile phones is today dictated by social situations, rather than hampered by location or technology.
With the development of wireless technology, wireless headphones have also become more and more prevalent. Bluetooth headgear, headsets and/or earpieces have expanded significantly in usage as more cellular phone users have discovered the ease of use with hands-free operation, not only in automotive applications, but in any application where hands-free operation is preferred.
While voice connections fulfill the basic need to communicate, and mobile voice connections continue to filter even further into the fabric of every day life, the mobile access to services via the Internet has become the next step in the mobile communication revolution. Currently, most mobile devices are equipped with a user interface that allows users to access the services provided via the Internet. For example, some mobile devices may have browsers and software and/or hardware buttons may be provided to enable navigation and/or control of the user interface. Some mobile devices such as Smartphones are equipped with touch screen capability that allow users to navigate or control the user interface via touching with one hand while the device is held in another hand.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.